The Story of Punk Rocker Hotohori
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Imagine if Hotohori had a life changing experience... or maybe just a life changing drink... Much chaos.


I wrote this before midterms were coming up, so my brain was useless. Let's see what a useless brain can come up with. This… well, the idea was in my head a while ago, but I never knew what to do with it. I still don't, but let us find out. To quote T.A.T.U. "Ya Soshla S Uma!!!" 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own the idea and the spiked collar, but other than that, nothing is mine. I don't own FY or the characters. I don't own Drowning Pool, or any of their CDs for that matter. I don't own the Osbournes or Jerry Springer. 

**The Story of Punk Rocker Hotohori**

    Tasuki and Kouji were goofing off. They'd put SOMETHING in Hotohori's tea, and snuck off. After heika'd drunken the stuff, he fell asleep.     Nuriko spotted him, and he freaked. He'd grabbed the sleepy emperor, and shook him. Hard.     "Wake up! Wake up!" he cried, and that's what Hotohori did. And he was hyper.      "Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! YOUR HAIR IS PURPLE!!!!!" he cried. He grabbed at his hair. "Wha! I've got long hair!!!!... and it's brown." He pouted for a second, but then grinned again. "We're gonna do something about that!" He went out to a random store, bought some stuff, then came back.     He rushed himself to the bathroom. Nuriko was frightened.     Hotohori was still in the bathroom two hours later, and it was beginning to emit a funny smell.     Nuriko knocked on the door, and it fell to the ground. There stood Hotohori, and his hair was different shades of blue, green, and purple. He also noticed a couple of temporary tattoos on Hotohori's arms.     Nuriko walked over and placed a hand on Hotohori's forehead. "Okay. He's not warm. What's going on?" 

    Meanwhile, Tasuki and Kouji were having the time of their lives witnessing this. Both of them were currently on their backs, rolling around, laughing and struggling to breathe. 

    Minutes later, Hotohori had rushed out again. He'd gone into the city, and walked into a shabby-looking tattoo parlour. People couldn't help but notice the regal looking (minus the hair) guy walk into the building.     He waited for a while then walked into another dirty little room. He wasn't really done for a while. He came out much later; he came out with about seven earrings per ear, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, and a tongue ring.     The next thing he had to do was go and get some new clothes. There was something a little wrong with his attire and his new look. The sort of… clashed. 

    During the long while, while Hotohori was away, Tasuki and Kouji started to get bored. They didn't really feel like watching Nuriko fret over the missing, hyperly-weird emperor, but they didn't feel like moving either. SO they just turned on the nearby T.V. and watched Jerry Springer. 

    When Hotohori had returned, Nuriko was about to jump on him, but instead screamed. Hotohori's hair was the same as when he left, but that was just about the only thing that was the same. Nuriko noticed all the new piercing. His attire was also different. He was now wearing a black t-shirt with Spiderman on the front. He wore fringy jeans with chains from them. He wore striped socks and converse sneakers. On his wrists, rested some rubber bracelets, and on his neck he wore a spiked collar. Circling his arm was a snake tattoo.     Nuriko almost fainted. Tasuki spit out the orange soda he was drinking, and Kouji just fell out of his chair and choked on a gummi worm.     Hotohori grinned the same hyper grin that he sported before. "GUESS WHAT!!!" he shouted in a really un-Hotohori-like voice.     "What?" Nuriko asked, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.     "I'M GONNA BE IN A BAND!!!!!!!!!!" Hotohori grinned. 

    Nuriko raised an eyebrow.     "Yea!! I met these guys at the store, and they said they wanted me for their band!! They're coming over soon!!!!" Hotohori hopped around giddily.     Nuriko was scared. He didn't know who these guys were, or what they were like.     The doorbell rang, and there stood Mitsukake and Suboshi.     "You guys are the band guys?" Nuriko asked.     "Yep. We've been asking for a while, and he's always said no. He finally agreed today. We got it in writing!" Suboshi said, holding up a sheet of paper.     "Sorry guys… I don't think heika is quite himself today." Nuriko replied.     "So?" Mits asked, very uncharacteristically.     "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard from the bathroom. Then there was the thump. 

    Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Suboshi ran to the vicinity of the bathroom. As they expected, it was Hotohori who fell. Apparently, the effects of whatever was in his system had worn off.     "Must've actually looked at himself in the mirror." Mits said.     "I dunno… In some odd way, it suits him." Suboshi said, still standing at the door.     Mits knelt down and healed the sober emperor.     "Iss' noth thrue? Iss ith?"Hotohori asked, but freaked out as he felt the various metal posts in his flesh, and stinging on his arm.     "Wait… Someone's missing… you two aren't the only members. It's.. Tasuki? Right? WHERE IS HE?!?!" Nuriko shouted. 

    Tasuki took that moment to step out of the office that he and Kouji were in, and disappear temporarily from the face of the earth. He really didn't feel like getting slammed into a wall that day. Kouji, on the other hand, was having a hard time breathing, and his face was bright red. He looked close to tears. 

    Clearly, Hotohori was having a panic attack and hyperventilating into a bag. "My faiths!" He moaned. "My beaudiful faiths!!"     He cried into the bag as Suboshi stood, still leaning against a wall, and Mits did Mits stuff, and Nuriko was off on a tangent of anger. 

    Hotohori fingered his new nose ring. For some reason, he wasn't as appalled at the piercing as he was his hair.     Everyone seemed to agree with Suboshi though. In a weird sort of way, the whole look did seem to fit him.     Nuriko took to swooning again, but he swore that he would avenge Hotohori the next time that he saw Tasuki.     Hotohori, was getting used to the new look, and felt that, now, being part of the band, this look fit the role a little, considering that a band with Suboshi and Tasuki wouldn't likely be singing opera. Mits… well… no one could really figure out why he was in the band. But, he was.     Somewhere, the hyper drink must have taken out a chunk of his brain, or given him a lobotomy or something, and as he went to listen to his comforting music, he covered his ears, and cried out "HELP!! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" He grabbed one of the bags and whipped out a Drowning Pool CD.     As the music began, he began bobbing his head up and down, and soon enough he was head banging along with Suboshi.     Nuriko was appalled by the music, and Mitsukake looked blaze, as he normally did. 

    The doorbell rand, and behind it, was Tamahome. He entered and his eyes widened. He got out a sheet of paper and some markers from nowhere. He scribbled on it, and when he was finished, it read "Come one! Come all! To see the frightening freak of nature! Punk-Rocking Emperor, Hotohori! Only 15 yen!!"     He posted it on the computer and said, "And now we sit back and wait."     Mitsukake was about to say something about having to actually enter the information on the computer when the doorbell rang. He raised an eyebrow when he saw people actually coming in to see, with money. Especially because Tamahome hadn't even done anything. It was then that Mits decided that computers were evil magical creatures that could look into your mind.     Tamahome basked in the money that the emperor was making him. 

    This was when Tasuki decided to show himself into reality again. He snuck into the structure, hoping to go unnoticed by Nuriko. This, unfortunately for him, didn't happen, and he found himself reacquainted with the wall.     Hotohori continued to head bang, and now was supporting an air guitar.     Nuriko was fighting off fangirls, so that he could be the only one swooning, but there were too many fangirls, and too little time to swoon.     Suboshi was bobbing his head, and rubbing his neck, from over-headbanging. Mits was just sitting there. Tasuki was recovering from seeing Mr. Wall again so up close and personal. 

    Months later, Nuriko and Tasuki had gotten back on better terms, and the band was at their first decent gig. Hotohori's hair was still multicoloured, and he also sported a lip ring along with the tongue-ring. Hotohori jumped up and down as the music began to play. This was the beginning of lots and lots of shows. 

**~Years Later~**

    Hotohori and Nuriko had gotten married. They adopted three lovely children. Their names were Soi, Tomo, and Nakago. Hotohori was fifty-three, and he and the band had split up. Hotohori was now trying to support a solo career. Nuriko was the ever-pleasant mum of the family, and she managed Hotohori. He was about fifty. Nakago was 18. Not much is to be said about him. Soi was 17, and an aspiring singer. She dropped out of high school. Tomo was 16, and also a drop out. He was a talent agent of some sort. Now let's take a peek into their lives.     "TOMO!!! I need you to help me figure out the f***ing T.V.!!!" Hotohori shouted, mumbling. "Tomo!!! NURIKO!!!!" 

  
    Heh…. That was the scariest thing I think I've ever written. I've actually had it done for a couple of weeks, because I had midterms, and this was just the piece of slop that I had come up with with a frazzled brain. I wrote it while hyper, sleep deprived, brain deprived, and the ending part after watching a few too many episodes of the Osbournes. So can you blame me for this? No, I didn't think so. That little ditty at the end, yes, was inspired by the Osbournes. Information was incredibly off, yes, but using my authoress powers, they all appear to be correct now!! And I am glad that midterms are over, because I don't have to study for them, and I have watched the DVDs that I received (even though one of them is messed up!!), but I still got to watch them. Yay!!! 


End file.
